1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally directed to hairstyling implements, and more particularly to water removing hairstyling implements, such as brushes.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to save time during hairstyling, it is desirable to reduce the amount of time it takes to dry hair, because wet hair generally cannot be styled. Towels are the most common way to absorb water from wet hair. Towels are sometimes configured as head wraps to increase the amount of contact with the hair. Nevertheless, towels typically fail to sufficiently dry hair for styling. Moreover, efforts to increase drying effects by rubbing or moving the hair with the towel can result in undesirable styling effects at a minimum, and worse, can damage the hair.
Others have tried to create products that can remove more water than a conventional towel. Combs that are otherwise traditional have been made with teeth that can move and act as a squeegee on wet hair. Other combs have added chemical additives to dissipate moisture or to break up the water molecules. Such combs have not been found to markedly remove or dissipate moisture in wet hair or to significantly reduce drying and/or styling time.
Hair brushes have been created that perform a task opposite to that of absorbing water from hair. Such hair brushes and other implements have been developed that apply or distribute oil, hair coloring agents, or conditioners to the hair and scalp. Other hair brushes have been created to absorb water, but these lack vents or a means of promoting air flow so are difficult to dry and have limited absorbing capacity. Examples of such products are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,659.
Other products have an absorbent capability for absorbing styling or coloring agents for applying such agents to hair. Examples of such products are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,075, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,426, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,695, U.S. Application Serial No. 2008/014504, EP 1272068, and EP 0497080.